Talk:Yggdrasil Beckons
=[Selh'teus= If you gain anything from these testimonials, let it be that Selh'teus really is AMAZING in these fights. He restores HP and MP at opportune moments. Without him most of these attempts would be losses. Strategies Cirdas Caverns --User:Illrayth - 6/12/2017 Solo: MNK/DNC - ilv 117 equipment. Trust: Amchuchu, Karaha-Baruah, Ulmia, Selh'teus, Koru-Moru Grind down the adds no problem. First add went fast because i used Formless Strikes. Then focused on the boss. All my Trusts survived the adds. Dhokmak is a long grind as he dosn't take much damage, but his output was not enough to bring anyone past yellow HP. I found the Yorca Weald fight harder, but used the same team. Grind down the add as soon as it pops. if you manage to kill it and have all your trusts, or at least your tank, heal and Selh'teus then you'll be good to finish him. *Solo: NIN/WAR (40 JP's~) iLv.118 Trust: 2 heal (Cherukiki / Kupipi), Selh'teus (Very Important, he can also heal Darrcuiln/Morimar), 1 Tank (Valeineral) and a Barde (Ulmia) so i can keep a good income of healing while dealing massive amount of damage while on haste + double march. Just defeat first add's, then focus on the boss. (this strategy worked on both bosses BCNM). --Maestrel (talk) 19:22 (GMT+1), March 29, 2016 *Solo: RDM/NIN (~400 JPs, moderate gear) || Trusts: Apururu, Selh'teus, Zeid II, Koru-Moru, and Amuchuchu || Preparation: 1 stack of Echo Drops Use barwater and barsilence or barpoison. Open by binding Dhokmak,sleeping two of the 3 Acuexes, and then place gravity on Dhokmak. Melee or nuke with thunder II or blizzard II until all three acuexes are dead. The other two acuexes may be woken up by Darrcuiln's conal attack so plan accordingly. Continue to pick off the acuexes while keeping gravity on Dhokmak. Your trusts most likely will die as you kill the acuexes. If all goes accordingly, your trusts should all be dead as the third acuex dies. Keep paralyze II (resistant) and slow II on Dhokmak while you kite him around the room. Nuke him with thunder II/thunder until he is dead. Bind if you get into an emergency. Stoneskin and convert after refreshing gravity on Dhokmak while standing far away. You can bounce Dhokmak back and forth between you and the tiger but make sure you use thunder III/IV/V if Dhokmak creates a poison pool on Darrcuiln. Repeat until he is dead. --Kagato (talk) 14:06, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeira(Asura) * Solo: RDM/WHM. Pretty much followed Kagato's strategy but went /WHM instead. I used weak to moderate gear since that's pretty much all I had for RDM: Atrophy hat/body/hand/legs (all +1), Vitiatin boots +1, Sucellos's Cape, Twilight Torque, Loquacious & Hollow Earrings, Perception & Acumen Rings, Duelist's Belt, Homiliary, Sors shield, and an Eminent Dagger || Trusts: Karaha-Baruha (because I didn't have Apururu), Selh'teus, Zeid II, Koru-Moru, and Amuchuchu || Preparation: 1 stack of Echo Drops and Remedies but didn't have to use them. NOTE: Used Composure and buffed myself with the usual buffs (Protect V, Shell V, Phalanx, Aquaveil, Stoneskin, Blink, Haste II, Refresh II) and used Gain-INT. Used Barwatera and Barsilencera on myself and all trusts. I also kept Phalanx II on Amchuchu. During the whole fight I stayed back and cured the trusts when needed. Killed off the Acuexes one at a time by sleeping them and then using Blizzard II, III, and IV on them. When fighting Dhokmak I focused on enfeebling with Paralyze II and Slow II. I also nuked with Blizzard II, III and IV and cured the trusts. Nailed this fight on the first try! Much thanks goes to Kagato of Asura! --Jerukhalri 18:55, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Leviathan *Solo: BLU/WHM, good but not great gear. Trusts: Star Sybil, Karaha-Baruha, Amchuchu, Selh'teus, Koru-Moru I strongly suggest /WHM or /SCH for Poisona, because the poison on the boss's attacks is significant and you may not have time to engage for trusts, you might be out of their range, and, if they're in the wrong place, they can die quickly. Kite and Subduction until the acuexes are dead. If some useful trusts survive, you're in the clear, just don't let your guard down. If you die after that, no big deal, just reraise while Darrcuiln holds it, resummon trusts, engage carefully, then back off. You can heal Darrcuiln with white magic if needed, but Selh'teus heals him very effectively. --Janeth (talk) 08:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) *Solo: BLU/RDM, ilvl 118 no JP's using 117 Bayld/Sparks weapons with 119 Reforged AF/Skirmish armor. Trusts: Gessho, Selh'teus, Lilisete II, Arciela II, Apururu. Set spells designed for Burning (loaded up on MAB trait), ran in with dual clubs and engaged Dhokmak to get the trusts started fighting him, started spamming Subduction to get the attention of the Acuexes, kept the main NM targeted and engaged so the Trusts kept fighting it and used an stnpc macro to cast on the helpers. Once kited away reapplied Barrier Tusk and Diamondhide and popped Burst Affinity > Spectral Floe for a bit more damage, then back to Subduction spamming until all 3 were dead. Quickly switched back to a spellset designed for /rdm sub melee/solo and changed to dual swords, the combined healing powers of Apururu, Selh'teus and Lilisette II were enough to keep everyone alive while I was taking care of the acuexes. After that I started helping cure through the poison spams and it was a straight up fight against Dhokmak until he went down. --Kronikx Odin 6:42, 2/3/2016 *Solo: BLU/RDM (3 JPs iLvl118) Trusts: Valeineral, Selh'teus (critical), Lilisette II, Cherukiki, and Kupipi. Upon loading in, I ran far off to the right and called trusts, used a Hi-reraiser, ate pear crepes and then got aggro from the two adds on that side. If you keep a good distance, you won't aggro the big guy. Dar-kitty will also not engage while you kill these two adds. After they died, I tried to aggro the last add from the other side but it always pulled the boss with it. I burned down the add and focused on the boss. Selh'teus will heal the cat, but keep an eye on it's HP as he sometimes he fails. When my HP was high, I would go full DD and when it was low I would stay back and backup heal. If my two healers ran out of MP, I would go full DD and try to die a little bit away from the boss. I popped up and recalled trusts. As long as the two healers had MP, it was pretty easy going. I also brought echo drops for silence, but didn't need them when I won. For spells, I cycled through Delta Thrust, Quadrastrike, and Amorphic Spikes. I tried to save Amorphic Spikes to line up with my chain affinity cooldown for a Darkness Skillchain with Expiacion. Surrealeus Leviathan 5/29/2016 *DUO: BLU/RUN - WHM/RDM // Trusts: Ulmia, Joachim, Kupipi Let Darculin take hate and meanwhile kill the 3 acuex, Sanguine blade with some MAB can reach 5-6k of damage without healing necesity from the whm. while BLU kills acuex, WHM focused on healing Darculin. When Acuex are down, focus on the Xol, remeber to keep healed the tyger. Killed in 10 minutes (Gekuz) Ragnarok 27/11/2014 *Trio: iLv119 WHM/SCH, PLD/WAR, RNG/SAM | Trusts: Apururu, Joachim, Koru-Moru We ignored the acuex and focused on Dhokmak. I was able to sleep one of them reliably with Repose. At lower health his AoE attacks became stronger and ultimately killed the 2 Taru Trusts. Make sure to cure Darrcuiln. --Madranta (talk) 05:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) *Duo: RUN/DNC + DNC/WAR, with Trusts Joachim, Ulmia, Cherukki, and Koru-moru This fight was the most difficult in the Adoulin mission line, for us. RUN tanked two of the Acuxes away from Darrcuiln, while he kept himself occupied with one. About halfway through, the single Acux peeled off of Darrcuiln and headed to DNC. Used Waltzes to keep Darrcuiln up. There is a very large amount of AoE damage in this fight, and Darrcuiln is not as sturdy as Morimar. Be prepared to do lots of healing. Trusts ran out of MP quickly. --Nusayb (talk) 16:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Attempted (and failed) solo WHM/BLM, sparks gear and not much else. Brought up Selhteus, Yoran-Oran (UC), Shantoto II, Shikaree Z and Semih Lafihna. Protectra 5, Shellra 5, haste Amchuchu. Attacked an acuex, Dia 2'd it and spammed Cure 4 on Darrcuiln while waiting for it to die. When acuex 1 fell, I recast trusts as needed and repeated for the next 2 acuexes. Once all were down, I sent Sehlteus, Shikaree Z, Yoran-Oran (U), Amchuchu and Kupipi up against Dhokmak. Eventually Kupipi fell, and everything looked good until... I timed out with about 10% of Dhokmak's health remaining. Had Semih or Shantoto 2 been up when I attacked Dhokmak, it probably would have been a win. Amchuchu kept the brunt of the attack off of Darrcuiln and Sehlteus periodically refreshed mp, so they're probably indispensable. Unfortunately, Shantoto doesn't live long against Dhokmak. She's squishy and he can remove buffs. I kept Dia2, slow and paralyze on Dhokmak and haste on Amchuchu, alternating between also putting it on other healers or DDs. Early on Darrcuiln needs all the help he can get. Oddly, for most of the fight, Dhokmak took very little damage, then after a while, he suddenly took far more, as though there was a shield to wear through. Solo with trusts BLU/DNC i119 with decent Ambuscade gear, Claidheadh Soluis, Iris, and most importantly... no Mighty Guard (/cry). I went in with Selhteus (very critical as others have mentioned), Valaineral, Lilisette II, Cherukiki, and Kupipi. If you are on a tankier job, run in first before engaging so that all 3 Acuex are on you instead of Darrcuiln. If you don't have Barpoisonra or something similar, you'll need this much healing power. Kill the Acuex first (I equipped Soporific and slept the other two at this point), then the first 50% of Dhokmak's HP should be a breeze. I didn't have to heal Darrcuiln a single time, but I certainly had to Magic Fruit myself, Valaineral, and Kupipi at least 10-15 times. Using the right trusts for this fight makes a difference. --User:Pbrand 5:06, January 5, 2019 (Oderic of Odin) Yorcia Weald *Solo: WHM/RDM (no JPs, marin staff/achaq grip, alluvion gear no augments, orison ear/neck, aredan earring, paguroidea ring, garrulous rung, mana ampulla, bishop sash, JSE cape) Trusts: Amchuchu, Selh'teus, Koru-Moru, King of Hearts, and Ullegore. Prep: Echo Drops x12 Fight was a lot easier than expected. Buff up and engage, letting Morimar and Amuchuchu take the hate; remain engaged, but stand at a distance. Keep everyone's HP topped off with cure III/IV, using Divine Seal and cure V/VI on Morimar when he starts to dip below 50%. Once Orthrus pops, target him instead and continue to keep your distance, topping off your party's HP and throwing in the occasional nuke or two. Managed to win the fight with King of Hearts, Selh'teus, and Ullegore remaining. --Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 17:20, December 2, 2015 (UTC) *Solo: RDM/NIN (~400 JPs, moderate gear) || Trusts: Apururu, Selh'teus, Cherukiki, Koru-Moru, and Amuchuchu || Preparation: Bream Sushi, 1 stack of Echo Drops Use barthunder and baramnesia or barsilence. Keep all three mages refreshed. Selh'teus will use rejuvenation (restores HP and MP) when people dip dangerously low. Use Saboteur and silence as needed but try to save it for around 50%. You will most likely need to use Stymie and silence to land the second silence. He is extremely susceptible to paralyze II and I had a 100% hit rate on slow II, poison II, and distract II. He seemed to resist frazzle II a majority of the time but Koru-Moru was able to land it. I also did not cast this using my staff (opting for swords instead). When Orturs pops, nuke him with blizzard IV or blizzard V and pull him away from Ashrakk before engaging. Amchuchu will take hate. Orthurs does not do much damage but he is resistant to almost all enfeebling magic. I recommend switching to a mage set of gear for the remainder of the fight and staying far back. During this section, as long as Ashrakk is not being fed TP, the only dangerous moves he has are Thunder V and Aero V. Help your healers with Amchuchu while you kill Orturs with blizzard 2 spam. After Orthurs is dead, the fight is as good as won. Re-engage Ashrakk and stay back while nuking him with ice magic. Stymie + silence when his initial silence wears. In retrospect, it may behoove you to do the entire fight in casting gear and use low tier ice magic as your primary damage while Amchuchu tanks. --Kagato (talk) 14:06, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeira(Asura) *''Solo: RDM/WHM. Followed Kagato's post above dated 14:06, October 9, 2015 (UTC) and used weak to moderate gear: Atrophy hat/body/hand/legs (all +1), Vitiatin boots +1, Sucellos's Cape, Twilight Torque, Loquacious & Hollow Earrings, Perception & Acumen Rings, Duelist's Belt, Homiliary, Sors shield, and an Eminent Dagger || Trusts: Karaha-Baruha (because I didn't have Apururu), Selh'teus, Cherukiki, Koru-Moru, and Amuchuchu || Preparation: Bream Sushi, 1 stack of Echo Drops and Remedies ''NOTE: My substitute for Apururu (Karuha-Baruha) went down shortly after Orthus showed up but a win is a win! Thanks Kagato! --Jerukhalri 10:13, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Leviathan *Solo: BLU/DNC, good but not great gear. Any sensible set of trusts works fine. This one was straightforward. Killed the orthrus. --Janeth (talk) 08:45, January 4, 2016 (UTC) *DUO: BLU/RUN - WHM/RDM // Trusts: Ulmia, Joachim, Kupipi Buff up, The xol will hit you with Aoe Thunder damage and Aero Nukes. Boost your magic defens using: Tellus, Barthundra, Saline Coat, Pflugg, Vallation. Set as blue magic: Geist waill in case you will need to dispell the orthrus. Focus on being the tank, and leave Morimar behind the Xol. About at 50% he will pop orthurs. You should have built enough hate to avoid him to turn. Kill the Ortrhus or he will soon attack the WHM. Go back and finish the Xol, overcure is usefull. (i've finished the fight with morimar at 50% of his life without tossing him any cure) (Gekuz) Ragnarok *Trio: iLv119 WHM/SCH, PLD/WAR, RNG/SAM | Trusts: Apururu, Joachim, Koru-Moru This was the easier of the two fights for us. A player as a healer that stays out of silence range helps a lot. We did not kill the Cerberus, the PLD just provoked and flashed it a couple times and held it. A good healer and DD could likely duo this with Trusts. --Madranta (talk) 05:43, July 10, 2015 (UTC) *Solo: PUP/DNC with WHM Auto, Trusts: Trust: Invincible Shield (UC), Trust: Koru-Moru, Trust: Joachim, Trust: Kupipi, and Trust: Karaha-Baruha (in that order). Just ran in and deployed Auto while wearing the Eminent Animator II so he will keep his distance from the target. Just punched it and tried to SC with IS(UC) as much as I could and near the end I had to use Heady Artifice and Benediction to refill HP and for the win. I forgot to cure Morimar so he got really low so I used several Waltz's to bring him back up a bit. *Duo: RUN/DNC + DNC/WAR, with Trusts Joachim, Ulmia, Cherukki, and Koru-moru Easy fight. Focus the Xol down. Morimar takes very little damage. --Nusayb (talk) 16:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) *Dual box: BRD/WHM + MNK/RUN, with trusts Kupipi, Koru-moru, TenzenII and Amchuchu. BRD put up Wind Carol II, Thunder Carol II, Paeon VI and Paeon V as well as barthundra. MNK uses Gelux x 2 and Pflug. MNK ran in and just did the punching thing. BRD keep Morimar's HP up and it was pretty easy. Nothing special required. --Brahk (talk) 14:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) BLU/RDM at i119 with about 30 JPs. Rawhide Gear. Trusts: Amchuchu, Shantotto II, Ulmia, Selh'teus, Apururu (UC) The thing that really turned the tide for me on this one was positioning. I engaged Ashraak from behind and once Amchuchu gained hate, I rotated 90 degrees. This setup minimizes damage from some of his attacks as they're either straight frontal or conal. Morimar will be attacking him from behind now and is extremely safe. You won't have to pay much attention to him until the Hell-spawned Orthrus pops at about 50%. Once it pops, Morirmar will quickly gain hate on it. So now you just have to work to keep him healed with Cures (Magic Fruit won't work) as your trusts work down the main guy. I never switched to the Orthrus. No trusts died. I used a pear crepe and echo drops as needed. --Surrealeus Leviathan 6/19/2016 * Solo: PLD/WAR iLv117 (Trusts:Zeid II, Sehl'teus, Areuhat, Shantotto II, Cherukiki) I tried the fight in Cirdas Caverns with the NIN/WAR setup described above and failed miserably (didn't get him to 50%). So I used PLD/WAR wanting to turn him away from the trusts to help mitigate damage. Engaged each Acuex, but unlike when I tried on NIN I aggroed the NM as well as the helpers. First Acuex took a bit but once the trusts started WS/Chain/Burst, we had nothing left but the NM quickly. This fight went smoothly, and with this setup I was never really in danger. For the Yorcia Weald fight, I used the same setup. This one was tougher, because with constant silence and amnesia I couldn't hold it early on. Once the helper spawned it went right after Cherukiki and did eventually kill her. Got hairy there at the last, and I used a Vile Elixir about 50%, then a Vile Elixir +1 and my "2hrs" late. The VE+1 just barely kept me alive long enough to pull it out. --KieriSylph (talk) 02:56, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Very simple solo as i117 WHM/RDM. Trusts used were Valaineral, Iroha II, Lillisette II, Selh'teus and Zeid II. Did same setup but as i109 WHM/RDM and lost due to low accuracy on trusts. Buff up, haste trusts, refresh and engage an Acuex. Hate will immediately be pulled off of you. Move out of range and SPAM CURE Darrcuiln as he will be supertanking for the first 1/3 of this fight. Switch to a new Acuex after defeating each one. Each one goes down a little faster due to sustaining AoE damage. Having 3 NPCs that use high-power AoE cures as TP moves means once you get down to Dhokmak and maybe 1 add, you no longer have to cure Darrcuiln very much at all and can focus on trusts. Chocobits (talk) 11:53, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Failed Attempts (Learn from us?) 1)117 Axe, 119 Bayld Head/Chest/Hands/Legs/Feet BST/DNC. Amchuchu, Karaha-Baruah, Ulmia, Selh'teus, Koru-Moru. Beat the Yorcia Weald boss with some minor worries. Didn't even use Familiar. Tried Cirdas Caverns boss with same setup, even used Familiar this time, failed. That...lizard-thing's AoE was too annoying. I noticed after death that there was a purple miasma thing I might want to run from. Seemed to center either in a small area or around a certain friendly. Focused on Adds first. When they were all dead my Randy had already died and the main boss was still above 95%. Got him to about 55% before we all wiped. Hoped Darrcuiln would be enough to finish him, but I either got ejected for being dead too long, or Darrcuiln got killed. I didn't see a message about either possibility, just got teleported out. 2)Went in to attack main boss first, Amchuchu and/or Randy got threat on everything. SHOULD HAVE switched to 1 Add at a time, but stayed on boss hoping I could zerg him down. I was wrong. Got him to about 45% HP at the lowest before everyone was dead. If anyone wants to message me with a better BST Strat I'd be forever in love. I also have SCH 99 but not well-geared at all. 3)Leveled up RDM to 99 and got similar gear to my BST. Tried the Sleep and Gravity strat but failed it pretty quickly and then it was mayhem. We managed to take down all 3 adds but Apururu wasn't characteristically staying at range so she died. I feel if I had tried kiting the main boss I would have been taken down relatively quickly. But maybe I'll get my macros straight this time. Anywho, the boss's aoe spam ended up taking everything down eventually, especially after Apururu died I couldn't keep up. Boss takes so little damage it felt like we were making no progress. Also couldn't figure out how to pull my group out of the poison clouds. They seemed to just stand there after I disengaged, which resulted in them taking dmg without heals. User:Rslogic 12/13/19 Yzerman:Bahamut